


Lady M

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an assassin. He is in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady M

**Author's Note:**

> beta by hkvoyage

“Not again,” Lady M muttered to herself as she surveyed the theater audience before her.

“What’s that?” a voice crackled over the headset.

“Nothing,” she snapped. “It’s fine.”

“Can you see the mark?”

“Yes, I’ve got him.” Lady M hissed. “Shush, I’m in the box. I can’t talk right now.”

“Muting,” the voice agreed. “Sorry.”

Lady M looked down at her firearm, double-checking that the silencer was securely affixed to it before slipping out from behind the curtain of the opera box.

The singers on stage were in the midst of a climactic duet. She had planned this to be timed perfectly with the cymbal crash near the end of the scene. Even with a silencer her weapon was not completely silent. But now she had company. Two boxes over she had noticed Chameleon. Why did he always show up to her jobs anyway? It was so frustrating. She had a mortgage to pay, she needed this payoff.

The tall blond was seated in his box and appeared to be watching the show, but Agent M knew better. He was here for the job. He had to be. Sure enough, as if on cue, Chameleon turned his head, looked straight at where she was hiding, and grinned.

Lady M bit her lip hard. She would have sworn but she didn’t dare make a sound at this point. Instead she knelt down and carefully balanced her gun between the railings of her box. She had a job to do, and she wasn’t going to let Chameleon steal this one like he had so often before.

_ Thwoot _

The bullet flew through the air softly. The ambassador jerked and then tipped forward in his chair. Lady M waited only a moment before turning to go. Getting out was almost as important as getting in and making the shot, and her job wasn’t done yet. She dared a glance back to the box where Chameleon had been and saw that it was empty.

Ha!

She turned toward the door again and crashed straight into him.

“Ooof!”

Chameleon didn’t speak, just grinned, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the hallway. They were both in formal attire, as befitted opera attendees, so they did not run as they exited the building. Instead he held her hand and walked her out as though they were any other couple on their way home.

When they got to the parking garage she yanked her hand out of his.

“Hey,” he sounded offended.

“What. I won this round. I’d like to go home to my cat and a nice glass of wine.”

“Is that all?” He raised a single eyebrow at her.

“And fuzzy slippers and reruns of  _ Family Matters _ .”

“Is that all?” he repeated with a lower voice, stepping closer.

“Yes, that’s all,” she asserted, glaring up at him.

“I think you’d like to take me home with you too, M.”

“No.”

“Really?”

She glared at him. He just grinned, and waited.

She pursed her lips, and tried to keep the smile in, but she couldn’t. After a couple of minutes her grin matched his. “Fine.”

“Yes!” he jumped into the air and pumped his fist.

“Hurry up, I have to get out of here, I just did a job, remember?” she reminded him with a poke to his ribs.

“I’ll see you at your place in twenty minutes,” he declared, sprinting down the row of cars.

She brought her hand to her face as she shook her head, but she couldn’t stop the smile. “I’ll see you soon, Babe,” she whispered back.


End file.
